


Purpose Filled Life

by heartslob



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, but it's okay gib is there to save the day, did u know: bloodhound gets worried sometimes and questions their morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslob/pseuds/heartslob
Summary: With all their talk of guidance, Makoa is reminded that Bloodhound can feel lost sometimes, too.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Makoa Gibraltar
Kudos: 12





	Purpose Filled Life

Bloodhound took a certain pride in being unknowable. They were incredibly private. From their physical appearance, to their past, to any uncertainty they might feel, the less everyone around them knew, the better.

Of course Makoa had long since broken down that wall. Well, it was less breaking and more him simply finding the door, but either way, he was on the inside. He felt honored to be someone that Bloodhound felt safe enough to be close with, and the things he’d learned about them in that time were astounding.

For one, the hunter was full of doubt.

They didn’t speak of it often, but like anyone, their confidence wavered. They would be plagued by periods of uncertainty, shame even, during which Gibraltar was happy to be a support. They were normally quiet, but in these moods their silence held a different weight. They wouldn’t occupy themself like normal, instead he’d find them spacing out and staring off into nothing. He was grateful the signs were so obvious, at least, because then he knew when to step in.

They’d bee sort of off in general lately, but when he woke up one morning to find them sitting at the kitchen table staring at the wall, he figured it was time to see what was going on.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit next to them, wrapping a comforting, bracing arm around their shoulders. Their elbows were on the table, fingers entwined, creating a small platform on which their chin rested. “What’s on your mind, love?” he asked, warm but worried.

“Hm,” was all Bloodhound said at first, not even turning to face him. He knew their process by now; they would weigh the pros and cons of talking about it with him, deciding if it was worth it. More often than not it was, and they did. Makoa was happy he provided them more pros than cons. “Would you consider me…good?”

Makoa shifted back a bit, surprised by the question. “Good?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I a good person?” They drop their hands to the table, fingers still folded together. Their tone is calculated in such a way that Makoa can tell they’re hiding the real weight, the real emotion behind the question. Something’s really bothering them.

His eyebrows furrow together in concern, the hand on Hound’s shoulders moving to rub their bicep. “Of course you are, you’re the best, but why are you asking me?”

“You are a testament to goodness,” they answer plainly, finally turning to look at him, “The standard for it. I am aware it is a form of repentance for your past, but that does not change the fact that you hold goodness and kindness in such a place in your heart where it comes spilling out with your every action, every word. If there is anyone who could tell me if I am good, it would be you.”

Makoa purses his lips. Their words flattering and touching and so sweet, but it can’t be what he focuses on here. He is not the topic of conversation. “I didn’t mean why are you asking _me,_ I meant _why_ are you asking me. What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?”

They let out a small huff, the closest to a sigh he’s sure he’ll ever hear from them, and glance back at the table. “I am not entirely sure. I suppose I simply do not know where I stand outside of the games. I was led here to participate in them, and I’ve been given very little guidance since. I fear it is not enough. I am not doing my part.”

Now its Makoa’s gaze that falls. He knows this feeling all too well, but he never thought it would be something that would plague his dear Hound. For all their wisdom, they can also feel directionless sometimes, he supposed. “I hear ya. The games do a good job of making you feel like you have everything when you’re a winner. What else could you want when you’re the Apex Champion, right? But you’re not wrong to want more, and you’re _definitely_ not bad for bein’ a bit lost.”

Bloodhound nods. Makoa knows he’s on the right track, so he continues, “You’re a good person, Hound. You treat everyone with such grace and kindness, you’re so polite it’s almost scary, there is _nothin’_ bad about you. I don’t know who or what got you to question yourself so much, but they better scram or they’re gonna hear a harsh word or two from Gibraltar.”

They smile now, and Makoa can feel the laugh building up in their chest before they let it out as they lean against him. Their shoulders relax, they exhale. “Thank you,” their voice is softer now, genuine, “I do not know what causes me such doubt sometimes. I am grateful to have you here to reassure me.”

“No one ever knows, but I’m always happy to chase it away. Now… _are_ you feelin’ a little unfulfilled? I know the games keep us both pretty busy, but we could look into volunteering. I’ve got some old connections still, and if you don’t want to go as The Bloodhound, we could fix you up a new mask. Just to get out there and help some people, see if it fixes that worry that you’re not doin’ enough.”

He watches them think for a moment, but soon they nod, an action that gains more certainty as they settle into the decision. “That sounds nice, yes. I would like to give it a try. Normally I would fear that the Allfather would be disappointed in me for being so impatient in waiting for his guidance, but I do not think he can be angry if I am simply wanting to help others.”

“Allfather approved then, I’ll take it!” Makoa claps their shoulder and stands to start making a few phone calls, but not before pressing a kiss to the top of their head. “You go relax and I’ll see what I can do. Why don’t we go for a walk later? Clear our heads a little bit.”

“That sounds lovely,” Bloodhound says as they also stand, smoothing their shirt down their torso. They’re collecting themself again, wanting to move past their emotional moment. They were always quick to do that, but Makoa was just happy they felt more comfortable acknowledging their feelings like this at all. “I believe Loba wanted to speak to me about something. Let me go chat with her while you make your calls.”

“Alright, I’ll come find you later.”

They share a short kiss before Hound walks off and Gibraltar digs his phone out on the way to their living room. He really was hoping this would be a positive step for Hound, not just regarding their place and role here, but also in helping them shed their more reserved nature. Every time they share something with him or open themself to new opportunities, he gets even more hopeful that soon everyone will be able to see all the best parts of them.

After all, he hadn’t been exaggerating earlier, he really does think they’re the best. He wants everyone else to see that, too.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda lost the plot at the end i'll admit. unless it looks like i didn't in which case nevermind
> 
> i just love gibraltar so MUCH. i want to KISS HIM. anyway i know gibhound isn't popular but i hope you enjoyed tysm for reading ily
> 
> also i ripped the title from purpose filled life by bear hands. good song good band


End file.
